repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters
Those who have registered to be Repomen hunters may share their names and info here if they like. Either create a user page with your info, or add it here with your name (your twitter, etc). ='Active Hunters'= (If you don't see your state, please feel free to add it) California *canthide2010 - Los Angeles, didn't get to run (made Top 15) and am now going to hunt the runners... *c0dem0nk3y on Twitter. Covering the Orange County, CA area. *djkinkle - http://twitter.com/djkinkle (twitter) San Diego,CA centrally located ready to go a moments notice *Erin - Northridge, CA @misserinmog *FreeAgent - San Diego, CA hunter. @FreeAgent_ on twitter. *fslfrk - Lee Uber, Glendale/Los Angeles, CA lee.uber(at)gmail(dot)com *irepoit - SF, CA. first time. *Jantzn- Hunting Ciji in Los Angeles. @jantzn *Jonathan - Los Angeles, CA @jbudisantoso *jtw78 - @jtw78 - east bay area, ca *Katie - @katielatie - San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles *kylethehobo- San Luis Obispo, CA kyle.w.jordan@gmail.com Covering central Coast (ha!) *melpoemene - Los Angeles, first time - coding, ciphers, anagrams - @melpoemene on Twitter *Misty - Los Angeles, CA @mistyblu *@newestblair - orange county. langford1atgmaildotcom *Paula @LotusHenna on Twitter LotusHenna(at)aol(dot)com Hunting in Los Angeles/all Southern California, good at codes, *RanyoMalight - Northridge, California. didn't get a chance to apply to run and so will hunt instead. email: soulmakablack(at)yahoo(dot)com *rb49er on twitter following the hunt and avalible to help in the Bay Area (East Bay) *samy - Los Angeles, able to hunt any time, @samykamkar *ShawnFalstaff - San Diego, CA. @GildedChampion *Syke - @syke186 Huntington Park,CA Able to travel throughout South East Los Angeles including Downtown. *teekster88-@teekster88 - San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles *YukiNoKiara - Kiara004 on Twitter. Walnut Creek, CA. Covering the Bay Area. *the_sweet - @the_sweet - able to help out in/near San Francisco, CA *vaporeon_ , Bay Area (gone until 7th) *Zophiel - Hawaii, have cheap standby airfare, will travel. Relocating to Las Vegas in a week or so. @nomadzophiel Colorado *AccessBlack- Hunting Ciji, Twitter: @AccessBlack, and will be on IRC. *OCDEVO - Hunting the Running, Based in Denver. Twitter@ocdevo. Mail at gmail *RevTrev - Hunting Will/Ciji, Based in Boulder. Twitter: @TrevX9 Connecticut *Iantharan - Hartford area, email chan7@snet.net Florida *Darkhuman - @Dark_Human - Tallahassee Georgia *Gregor2950 - Atlanta / Decatur @Gregor2950 Illinois *Anthonyy- @PaulzLawlz, covering pretty much anything Illinois *Dan - @danteller - Chicago *Jason - RepoJJ - Chicago *JJ - @JJMcElroy - western suburb of Chicago *Kv - @kvrepo - The Chicago connection Iowa *Jesse - @jamoore - Iowa City Kansas *Kerpies - Jumping on board the hunt, followed the last hunt. In Kansas if they head this way. Kentucky *Mescad - active in Evan's Vanished contest, created #repomen IRC, this wiki, and the Tipline. Maryland *bgibney- maryland/ dc *Geneva Conventional - @gconventional, genevaconventional AT gmail DOT com. MD (DC suburbs). Michigan *RepoChip (twitter, irc). Mid Michigan Minnesota *repospec - Twin Cities, MN Missouri *MegaMattSP - Springfield, MO *TrueBypass - Kansas City, MO Nevada *@JoeDeveloper - Las Vegas, NV New Mexico *robink2012 - NMSU student/can get around when not in class. e-mail is my name at Gmail.com New York *menacingpickle also active in Evan's Vanished contest. NY but been known to travel\ *fubarcrew - Albany *WillCubed- NYC, first time. North Carolina *@hunterpewpew - Triangle Region, NC Ohio *Rich Reder - @pbemaddy - Cincinnati, OH - mole for Evan Ratliff in original Vanish (he trusted me and I didn't betray him). Registered Repo Man. Oklahoma *Brandon - @guitarman16 - Chelsea - first time Pennsylvania *E- @PburghAbsurd- Pittsburgh *Raiza - @razzyfrazzy - Somewhere in PA *readitsomewhere on twitter. Philadelphia, first time. *Ludovic - @RyanLudovic Texas *Bobicon - @tweetbobicon, San Antonio, TX *curetes - @curetes, Austin, TX *derrickmcleod - @derrickmcleod, Houston, TX *icedcaffeine - @icedcaffeine, San Antonio, TX *the_real_tony - @the_real_tony, Dallas, TX *DarkSpy87 - @DarkSpy87, Denton, TX *Requin - @cookingshark, San Antonio, TX Virginia *Badadchilla - @badadchilla - Northern Virginia / DC - limited time to hunt, but will help where I can. Got sucked into ARGs with the Cloudmakers. Washington *evan_ratliff - @evan_ratliff (aka fake evan) - Seattle, WA Wisconsin *@russn (Russ N.) - Milwaukee, WI Other *Lrkr - i_lrkr on twitter. The magical land of oz. Can travel:) *Op3675 - Field Agent. Visual imaging tech. Floating through the Northeast. 'Hunter Skills' If anyone has any rare skills they're willing to help with the hunt, post them here. (IE: Things rare/hard to do, Programming, Photoshop, Etc.) *melpoemene - codes, ciphers, puzzles, photoshop *samy (samy@samy.pl) - Programming, hacking/online tracking (legal), telephone tracking, unique geotracking, more at http://samy.pl *YukiNoKiara (yuske004@yahoo.com) - Photoshop, Decoding *@evan_ratliff - Programming, spreading misinformation *Geneva Conventional (@gconventional) - riddles, decoding, ungodly amounts of trivia (rare? perhaps not, but possibly useful) *Lrkr (i_lrkr)-number theory, pattern recognition, anything in Virginia or Florida:) *@jbudisantoso - Photoshop. *Op3675 - Visual imaging, photo comp, image enhancement. Field tracking. Parkour. Jujitsu. Op3675@gmail.com Hunter Resources IRC Join us in IRC for the latest updates, theories, and strategy discussions. Server: irc.freenode.net Channel: #repomen If you don't know how to use IRC, you can use the web client at http://bit.ly/repochat Twitter * First, be sure you are following the hashtag #repomen on Twitter. * Next, follow some of the hunters listed above under Active Hunters. Websites * The official Wired Insider page has the latest official news. * The ARGUS underground site has news and info. Only hunters are allowed.